


Тук-тук

by wtfthewalkingdead2018



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfthewalkingdead2018/pseuds/wtfthewalkingdead2018
Summary: Что было бы, если бы Ниган узнал об Александрии до нападения группы Рика на его базу и приехал знакомиться самолично.





	Тук-тук

**Author's Note:**

> Укур, упорос, дословный рителлинг сцены из «Обыкновенного чуда» Шварца, полный и абсолютный ООС

В ворота постучали совершенно неожиданно – Рик как раз шел мимо вместе с Мишонн, когда увидел за ними силуэт здоровенного мужика с бейсбольной битой наперевес.

– Кого там принесло?  
– Открывайте! А то мы вас всех убьем! – раздалось с той стороны импровизированного контрольно-пропускного пункта. Рик и рта открыть не успел, как Юджин уже принялся за дело – видимо, долгое общение с Абрахамом его одновременно дисциплинировало и слегка отшибло инстинкт самосохранения.

За воротами показался тот самый мужик: высокий, темноволосый, в кожаной куртке. За спиной у него толпилось с десяток вооруженных до зубов головорезов. Рик покрепче сжал рукоять кольта.

– Здравствуйте, любезные! Я Ниган, дорогие мои! Вам про меня в Хиллтопе все-все рассказали. А мне про вас. – Ниган широко улыбнулся и отсалютовал всем присутствующим битой. Юджин нервно дернулся, Рик коротко кивнул.

Прохаживающиеся неподалеку жители Александрии одновременно, как по команде, развернулись в сторону незваных гостей.

– Мне, сам не знаю почему, ужасно понравилось ваше поселение! Едем по дороге, а меня так и тянет свернуть к вам! Разрешите, пожалуйста, погостить у вас несколько дней!

– Боже мой, – выдавил из себя Рик. – Ай-яй-яй.

– Что такое? 

– Мы думали, вы совсем не такой, – вмешалась Мишонн. – Не вежливый. Не мягкий. Впрочем, мы всегда рады гостям!

Мысленно Рик порадовался тому, что хоть у кого-то из них был хорошо развит навык дипломатии. Ну и что они так и не успели напасть на базу Нигана, так как Дэрил категорически не сошелся характерами с предложенной Грегори коровой.

– Но, – прервал его мысли Ниган, – мы беспокойные гости!

– Проходите, пожалуйста! – Мишонн гостеприимно махнула рукой в сторону их дома. Рик прикинул, cколько снайперов можно было посадить на крыши, но отмел эту мысль как запоздалую.

– Вы мне нравитесь, хозяева! – просиял Ниган. – И поэтому я объясню вам, почему мы беспокойные гости! Хотите?

– Прошу вас, пожалуйста! – вздохнул Рик.

– Я страшный человек, – ответно вздохнул Ниган. – Очень страшный. Я тиран! А кроме того, я садист и психопат.

– Вот видишь, – прошептала Мишонн, – Грегори так и говорил!

– И самое обидное, – продолжил Ниган, – что я в этом не виноват!

– А кто же? – не выдержал Рик.

– Соседи: Хиллтоп, Королевство, Помойка, Оушенсайд, хотя я о нем формально даже не знаю. Они себя ведут как свиньи, а мне приходится отвечать. То дань зажмут, то вот другим соседям про меня гадостей наговорят и корову предложат в обмен на нехорошее… Паразиты они, вот что я вам скажу, простите невольную резкость выражения. Я по натуре добряк, умница, люблю музыку, рыбную ловлю, кошек. И вдруг такого натворю, что хоть плачь. Как поймаю в лесу, как поставлю на колени, как раскрою череп…

– А удержаться никак невозможно? – полюбопытствовал Рик.

– Куда там… Но вот заболтался я с вами, а мне, стало быть, пора. Заеду к вам через недельку, за гостинцами. Заберу половину всего, но вы не обижайтесь, это на меня Грегори дурно влияет. Вот иногда думаю – не буду ничего брать, не нужны мне эти ваши припасы, машины, бриллианты, мерседесы, я всего должен добиться сам… А в голове голос его противный – разбей им череп, а вдруг матрас не отдадут, что же мы в лесу жечь тогда будем? И Джадис эта с помойки нашептывает – смотри, какие у Рика глазки голубые, надо вырвать. В общем, все они… – Ниган печально развел руками. Обмотанный проволокой кончик биты просвистел у самого носа вовремя отпрянувшего Юджина. – Так что готовьте гостинцы. А я пошел. У вас тут, кстати, нет поблизости заполненного ходячими карьера? Я подожгу карьер.

– То есть на пару дней не останетесь? – ляпнул остолбеневший Юджин. – Вы же хотели?

– Хотел и перехотел. Я же психопат. И садист, не забывайте.

Ниган развернулся. Выражение крайней скуки на лицах его подчиненных тут же сменилось восторгом.

Дружной ватагой они вышли наружу. Юджин, все еще растерянный, поплелся закрывать ворота.

– Это что вообще было? – спросила Мишонн.

Рик грустно пожал плечами.

Еще будучи простым помощником шерифа в Кинге, он точно знал – в Вашингтоне полно странных людей у власти. Похоже, c тех времен мало что изменилось.


End file.
